Moonflower
|postdeath = StarClan |namest = Queen: Warrior: |namesl = Moonflower Moonflower |familyt = Mate: Daughters: Brother: |familyl = Stormtail Bluestar, Snowfur Goosefeather |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Secrets of the Clans, Crookedstar's Promise |deadbooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Secrets of the Clans}} Moonflower is a sleek silver-gray she-cat with dark stripes, pale yellow eyes, a face that narrows towards her muzzle, gently tapered ears, and soft paws. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise : She is mentioned when a patrol reports that a WindClan patrol told them ThunderClan invaded their camp. They say that only one warrior died, Moonflower. :She is mentioned at a Gathering by her daughter Bluepaw, who says that she was killed by Hawkheart in the battle between ThunderClan and WindClan. Bluestar's Prophecy :Moonflower is first seen when she and the other nursery queens comment on how Bluekit hadn't opened her eyes yet when Snowkit was said to already have, and Swiftbreeze boasts to Moonflower that her kits opened their eyes much earlier. :She is delighted when Bluekit opens her eyes, soon after Snowkit does. Moonflower triumphantly tells Swiftbreeze that she did, and Bluekit says she decided it was time, overhearing her mother and Swiftbreeze's conversation about her eyes. :It is revealed that Moonflower is Goosefeather's littermate when the kits first meet him. When Goosefeather tells Snowkit and Bluekit about his role as a medicine cat, Moonflower rolls her eyes. Stormtail, Moonflower's mate and father of her kits, is also mentioned when Moonflower is called over to him and Pinestar. Goosefeather seems to dislike his sister's choice for having Stormtail as mate. :Moonflower is very protective of her kits, and that is first strongly seen when Snowkit eats poppy seeds. Both Bluekit and Moonflower became very worried for Snowkit. :Moonflower is very proud of Bluekit and Snowkit of them when they become apprentices. Two days after they are apprenticed, Moonflower guides Bluepaw to the Gathering. When Pinestar announces the new raid on WindClan from the vole, Moonflower asked anxiously if her daughters would participate. The night before the raid on WindClan, she tells Bluepaw that she will always be with her, and promises after the battle they will go collect moss for Bluepaw's and Snowpaw's nests to make them softer. :During the battle, Moonflower tries to destroy WindClan's medicine supply, an order sent by Pinestar. Hawkheart, WindClan's medicine cat, corners her and attacks. Moonflower tries to fight back but is no match for him and is killed from a fatal bite to her neck. Pinestar brings her body to camp and the Clan keeps vigil. Her kits are grief-stricken and mourn her death with the rest of the Clan. Many cats blame Goosefeather for her death. Bluepaw mentions that she was killed by Hawkheart to Crookedpaw at a Gathering. :Moonflower's spirit is seen when Bluefur meets Oakheart at Fourtrees. She and Snowfur sit on the Great Rock looking at Bluefur with great sadness in their eyes. Many times, Bluefur asks for her mother's forgiveness. At the end of the book, Moonflower gives Bluestar one of her nine lives, the gift of love. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :In "Bluepaw Speaks: My First Sight of Fourtrees," Moonflower was said to have round and yellow eyes like the moon. She leads her daughter to Fourtrees for the first time, both of them proud. :In "Snowfur Speaks: A Sad, Cold Death," she appears in StarClan, disappointed in Bluefur when she gives up her kits to Oakheart, and is angry that Mosskit died because of it. She also states that Thistleclaw's wrongful leadership was to be prevented by this poor kit. Moonflower also tries to argue with the other StarClan members for Mosskit's safety. When her other daughter, Snowfur, speaks up to take care of Mosskit, Moonflower agrees with the others. Trivia *In an Erin Hunter chat, a question was brought up that implied the two different names of Bluestar's mother - Moonflower and Duskflower. It was then revealed that Vicky tried to change Moonflower's name to Duskflower in the Warriors website Q&A because the Erins felt that by using the prefix "Moon-", it would imply that a particular cat had more beauty and significance than its Clanmates. This is most likely because the prefix Moon- is used in StarClan areas, such as the Moonstone, or Moonpool. However, because many references to Bluestar's mother being called Moonflower (particularly in ''Secrets of the Clans) came up while working on Bluestar's Prophecy, the Erins had a general feeling that they should go with the name that had appeared in the previous books.Revealed on Wands and Worlds chat *She has been mentioned with amber eyes. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Stormtail: Brother: :Goosefeather: Daughters: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: Granddaughters: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: Grandsons: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: Great-Grandsons: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Reedwhisker: :Three Unidentified Kits: Great-Granddaughters: :Sorreltail: Great-Grandkits: :Three Unidentified Kits: Great-Great-Grandson: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Granddaughter: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: Great-Great-Great-Grandson: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Great-Granddaughter: :Cherrypaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandkits: :Unnamed Kits:Revealed on Kate's official blog Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Queen Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Warriors Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters